marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 38
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** Kowalski ** ** * * ** ** ** Paul * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Gabriel O'Hara's Apartment ****** ****** ****** ****** ** Items: * * * * Events: * Heroic Age | Synopsis1 = Caught in a crossfire between SHIELD agents and Venom, Dana D'Angelo has been fatally shot and her dead body now rests in the arms of Spider-Man. When one of the agents tells Spider-Man to step aside, the hero strikes him. Before things get any more heated, another agent tells his colleague to stand down. When Spider-Man finally speaks, it is to ask where Venom is. He is informed that Venom managed to escape, prompting Spider-Man to vow that when he finds the symbiote, he will kill it. Dana's death quickly ends up on all the news feeds and is watched by Conchata O'Hara. As she mourns the loss of her son's former fiancee, Gabriel returns home and sees the news as well. Seeing that Spider-Man was somehow involved in the death of Dana D'Angelo, Gabriel angrily punches the view screen and storms out of his mother's apartment. Meanwhile, a citywide alert is issued regarding the creature calling itself Venom and the citizens of Nueva York are ordered to get to safety. Hearing these warnings from the rooftops causes Venom to wear a twisted grin on his face. By this time, Miguel O'Hara has returned to the Alchemax Building and demands a team of scientists to go over the historical records on Venom. Unfortunately, the records they have from this era are spotty at best. When they tell him that they managed to obtain a sample of the substance that makes up Venom's body, Miguel decides to examine it himself. While Downtown, Kasey Nash runs for her life trying as she is being chased by the Vulture.The Vulture has been chasing Kasey since . He has been terrorizing the woman since she refused to lure Spider-Man into his clutches. While at that moment, in a secret hospital, Tyler Stone wakes up from his coma.Tyler Stone was shot by Conchata O'Hara in , he has been in a coma since. He has been under the watch of SHIELD agent Jake Gallows since Venom made an attempt on his life.Venom attempted to kill Tyler Stone in . When he asks what happened to Dana, Gallows merely tells him that she is "resting". Back at Alchmax, Miguel gets to work on learning the secrets of Venom's symbiote with a team of scientists. He reminds them that they are not just studying the creature, but learning a way to kill it. When he loses his temper, he notices as the portion of the symbiote flinch to the noise and realizes that it has a sensitivity to sound. His work is interrupted by Xina Kwan who needs to talk about her feelings after Dana was murdered by Venom. Miguel tells her that he is busy working on a means of killing the monster, insisting that he will see it dead. He is called back to the lab, much to Xina's upset, to discover that his theory is sound as the scientists used concentrated sonic waves to kill the symbiotic sample. Back downtown, the Vulture takes to the air with Kasey Nash in his arms, intending to kill her. That's when a strange being, cloaked in cascading colors, blasts the flying cannibal and saves Kasey's life. Meanwhile, Spider-Man manages to track down Venom and bombard him with a concentrated sonic blast. He then lashes into the monster, intent on putting an end to the creature once and for all. Although the public is cheering Spider-Man on, he begins to reconsider his position when the symbiote begins to withdraw revealing a human host underneath. Realizing that there is a human being under Venom's exterior, the creature begs for mercy. Seeing that there is a human underneath the symbiotic creature after all, Spider-Man is still not willing to spare this remorseless killer. However, when he gets a good look at Venom's real face, Spider-Man is shocked when he recognizes who Venom really is. | StoryTitle2 = Hasta La Vista | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = David Boller | Inker2_1 = David Boller | Colourist2_1 = Megan McDowell | Colourist2_2 = Malibu Color | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor2_2 = Lia Pelosi | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** | Synopsis2 = This story continues from ... Kron Stone has just been expelled from Achelmax's School for Gifted Youngsters after a series of violent incidents.Kron Stone attempted to kill Miguel and Xina both in - and - respectively. Packing up his room, Kron demands that his father, Tyler Stone, do something to reverse the decision. However, his father is not willing to listen to this insolence and slaps the boy across the face. He then tells Kron to pack up his things and be ready to leave within the hour. Exiting Kron's room, he finds Miguel O'Hara and Xina Kwan hanging around outside. He asks to speak to Miguel privately about the situation. He admits to Miguel that the situation with Kron is a difficult one. Miguel respectfully points out that it must not be easy being the son of Tyler Stone. At first, Stone takes offense to this, thinking that Miguel is questioning his parenting abilities. However, the O'Hara boy points out that he is not suggesting such a thing, explaining that his father is not that great of a parent, not putting him in a position to criticize. Tyler tells Miguel that no truer words have ever been spoken and apologizes to Miguel.Miguel is referring to George O'Hara, the man he sees as his father. It was revealed in that George was a very abusive parent. However, Tyler Stone's response is a hint to the fact that he is actually Miguel's biological father. Miguel won't learn this until . Shaking Miguel's hand, he tells the boy that he will be watching him in the future. After Tyler Stone leaves, both Xina and Miguel are unnerved by Tyler's promise to watch Miguel. Miguel also feels uncomfortable with Stone calling him "son", causing Xina to tease him over what it would be like to actually be the son of Tyler Stone. | Notes = Continuity Notes Silent Scream: Hosta La Vista: Publication Notes * The regular and variant cover form a single image drawn by Wildman and Baskerville. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}